Across the Universe
by notdonewithyou
Summary: Captain Swan AU: When Gold decides it's time to enact revenge on Hook, he sends Emma to a parallel universe where she has to make a choice between the family she has, and the family she's always wanted. Accompanying graphics on Tumblr. Sequel to come.
1. Prologue

Emma stood in front of the shop she'd entered without hesitation many times before. This was not one of those times. There was an air about it today that exuded gloom and doom. Gold had asked her to meet him there earlier that day. He had seemed passive about the whole thing, but her lie detector had told her there was something he wasn't telling her. Nevertheless, there she was, standing in front of the shop she'd entered many times before.

She couldn't stop her shaking hand as she reached up to take ahold of the door handle, pushing it forward hesitantly. Air rushed passed her, fighting its way into the shop, sending a chill down her spine. When the bell rang above her, Mr. Gold turned his attention from a picture behind him to her. He still had a carefree look about the meeting, but there was something in his eyes that gave him away.

"I was wondering when you would be coming in, Miss Swan," he said, casually. "You'll catch your death out there."

_Your death_. She shuddered at the comment but put a brave face on before speaking. "What did you want, Gold? I made good on our deal, so I highly doubt I have anything you want."

Mr. Gold huffed. "On the contrary, you have something I am very interested in, dearie." His look immediately went from carefree to devilish. He pointed his hand at the door, and Emma heard it lock behind her. "You have the love of a certain pirate."

Emma's eyes widened before she went on the defense. "I don't have anything going on with Hook, Gold. I tolerate him at the most." She started backing up toward the door, readying herself to at least try and attempt to escape. "Even if there was anything, there's nothing I could give you."

"Oh yes you can." He placed his hands on the counter, leaning forward with a menacing look. "He hurt my heart. And now… I'm gonna hurt his." He raised his hand, a mist of purple hue forming around it before flying in her direction.

And suddenly, everything fell away.


	2. Part 1

Emma felt a warmth pressed against her back. She didn't question it at all, the sensation it gave her felt completely right. She tried to remember what had happened. She'd been at Gold's shop, but everything after that was a blur of purple and then silence. She knew she was alive… Her beating heart and throbbing head told her that. She groaned and started to shift but realized there was a weight over her waist and the warmth behind her let out a moan as well.

"Love, the sun is barely up. Don't get up yet. We'll need to sleep as long as possible for today," a familiar voice came from behind her.

Her eyes shot open in surprise. _No. _She laid there in utter shock. Had the voice of Captain Hook really come from behind her? She didn't have time to collect her thoughts as the sound of the pitter patter of feet met her ears. It stopped, but then she felt the bed dip over and over as whatever it was seemed to be jumping.

"MOMMY! DADDY! IT'S TIME TO GET UP! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

"Serena, sweetheart, the sun's just come up." He paused for a minute. "The birds aren't even out yet."

"But Daddy, I'm not a bird! And it's my birthday! You promised me pancakes!"

Emma felt a sigh against her neck, and she shivered. She still had no idea what was going on. She was sure she'd just had some weird food last night and was having a really weird, freaky dream. _So why does it feel so fucking real?_ Emma tried to take in her surroundings. Nothing looked out of place or weird from her angle. "Go wake up your brother. I'm getting up." The little girl let out a squeal of excitement before running from the room. "That girl has me wrapped around her finger." Emma felt him press a kiss to the back of her neck. "I'll meet you downstairs, love." She felt the warmth leave her, and she rolled over to catch him winking at her as he left the room. It was definitely Hook…but with no hook.

Emma sat up quickly, looking around the rest of the room. It looked like it always did. The bathroom door adjacent to the room, the lovely hardwood floors, and the same bedspread she'd had since she'd arrived in Storybrooke. Even the picture of her and Mary Margaret was on her nightstand, though something was different about it...

Then she took a second glance and saw another picture. It was Hook and she both dressed very nice. He was dressed in a suit and she in white. _Holy shit, that's a wedding dress!_ Her thoughts were cut off again by that small pitter patter of feet and someone taking her hand and pulling.

"Come on, Mommy! Daddy's making pancakes!" The little girl, who had blonde curls, looked up at her with a shining smile and bright blue eyes, before pulling her to the door.

_What the hell is going on here?_


	3. Part 2

Emma was far too shocked to realize that the little girl had pulled her to the dining room table and was chatting excitedly. Her mind was still trying to process the fact that she'd woken up in bed with a two handed Captain Hook and the excited little girl was calling her Mommy. Where was her family? And what was going on?

She could see him in the kitchen, making pancakes for the little girl's birthday. That's what the girl—Serena—was chatting about. Emma only caught a few sentences like, "Now I can use big cups?", "Is Grammy bringing a cake?" and "Daddy, don't forget the extra chocolate chips!" but she was focused solely on the man in the kitchen and he was playing at.

"Anything for my little princess," he responded to the little girl, sending her a loving smile. "I even bought the special little ones you like." He walked over to the table a few minutes later and placed a plate in front of her and Serena. That was when she finally shook herself out of her daze.

"Hook, what's going on? And why do you have two hands?" She looked around the room and realized Henry wasn't in it. "And where's Henry?"

"Henry wanted to sleep in. Boys," Serena said, rolling her eyes, before digging into her pancakes.

"Hook? Darling, what are you talking about? I've had two hands the entire time you've known me, love," he replied, taking a seat at the table in front of his own plate. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Serena reached up to feel Emma's head, but she flinched away. "Mommy, what's wrong? Please don't be sick."

Emma shook her head, standing from the table. "This isn't right. I don't know what you've done," she said, pointing at the man at the table, "but this is not funny anymore. It wasn't funny to begin with!"

He stood up, noticing the upset expression on his daughter's face. He took Emma's hand and didn't let her pull away as he tugged her to the other room. "Emma, what is wrong with you? I don't know what you think the joke is, but there isn't one."

"Why is there a wedding photo of us on the nightstand?"

"Because we're married," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We have been for nigh on seventeen years. You know, the whole right out of high school thing. We also have two children if you missed that bit." She could tell he was getting annoyed and upset. "Whatever _you're _playing at today needs to stop. You'll upset Serena, and it's her birthday."

Emma's breath caught in her throat. "I just… Give me a minute," she said, pushing past him. She stopped at the foot of the stairs, catching his movement out of the corner of her eye. He walked back to Serena, pulling her into his arms, and placed a kiss to her head. Emma looked away, bolting up the stairs back to her room, shutting the door. She collapsed onto the bed, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. She removed it after a few minutes, gasping for breath, her heart beating out of her chest. _What did Gold do?_


	4. Part 3

Killian awoke with a start, the rocking of his ship doing nothing to soothe the ache he now felt through his body. He was up and on his feet, grabbing his vest and sword and reattaching his hook before he could even begin his thinking process. He knew something was wrong, and he knew it had to do with Emma. He had long since accepted his feelings for the woman and was just waiting for her to realize she felt the same. But he knew what he felt in his heart. Something had happened to Emma, and it wasn't good.

He was out on the deck and down the gangplank, his thoughts only on Emma. The ache in his chest hadn't gone away, and the longer it stayed, the more worried he became. It made the distance from the docks to Emma's apartment far too long of a walk for his liking.

He knew she wasn't dead. He knew he would've felt a pain far worse than what he was feeling now had she succumbed to that fate. His footsteps picked up their pace, moving at their own accord. Every part of him needed to get to her, to make sure that she was safe.

As soon as he was there, he was in the door. He didn't knock. He didn't wait for an invitation. Today was not a day for formalities. As soon as he was in, his eyes scanned the part of the apartment he could see, but there was no sign of Emma. As he started to panic, his eyes landed on Snow and David, both looking rather distraught.

David finally registered that someone had stormed in. His eyes landed on Killian, and he knew it wasn't their imagination anymore. He'd seen the look in Killian's eyes for weeks that he knew was mirrored in his own for Snow. If Killian was there, with that look on his face, it only meant one thing. "You felt it, too?"


	5. Part 4

Snow and David knew she'd gone to Mr. Gold's shop a couple of hours ago, and when they informed Killian of it, he knew immediately he was responsible for the pain in his chest. _That sniveling Crocodile has done something to her! _He was out of Emma's apartment without much as a word, before Snow and David were right on his tail, both yelling at him to stop. When he wouldn't listen, David grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the nearest wall.

"You can't just go storming in there, Hook! He has magic here that we can't ignore!"

"He also did something to your daughter! We can't just stand idly by, hoping that she's alright," Killian yelled back, pushing David away. He stormed down the street, reaching the building he was searching for, and all but tore the door from its hinges.

"Crocodile! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" Snow and David finally caught up, David putting his hand on Killian's shoulder, holding him back from going farther into the shop.

Mr. Gold entered from the back room, a cold smirk on his face. "Oh she's gone to a better place."

Snow gasped. "You killed her? She did_ nothing _to deserve that!"

"Oh, but dearie, by affiliating with him, she did." He walked farther in, but keeping the counter between himself and the three who wanted his blood. "Alas, no, I didn't kill her. Like I said, she's just gone to a better place."

"Well, you'd better bring her back or so help me I will kill you where you stand!" Killian yelled, struggling against David's steady grip.

"Oh, I can't do that. It'll be _her_ choice whether she comes back or not. But I have a feeling, with what I gave her, that's highly unlikely." He leaned forward, his eyes brimmed with evil. "You lose."

"If you harmed a hair on her head," David started.

He scoffed. "She's safe. But getting her to come back, that's the trick, isn't it? And you'll have to find that one out all on your own." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	6. Part 5

It had been a week since Emma had arrived in the new Storybrooke and had discovered some things while she was there. She'd been raised by her loving parents, David and Mary Margaret Swan. They'd made quick friends with their new neighbors, the Jones family, when they moved from England. That was how she'd supposedly met this world's Killian. Henry was his son, and he was sixteen. Serena came almost ten years later. It had been a lot of information to absorb on the little girl's birthday of all days, and she'd made Killian sleep in the couch since she'd arrived. She'd tried to avoid interaction with anyone until she could figure out what her next move would be, her next move to get home.

She made her way out of her bedroom that morning, hoping everyone was still asleep, but when she reached the living room, Serena was sitting on the couch, watching a cartoon she thought she recognized, a bowl of cereal in her lap. Emma had been avoiding her worse than anyone else, and she suddenly felt bad about it. To Serena, Emma was her mother and she knew it wasn't the little girl's fault what happened to her.

Emma made her way over, sitting next to her on the couch. "What are you watching?"

Serena lit up at Emma's voice, excited she was finally talking to her. "Mommy, it's Tangled! We watch it all the time."

Emma nodded, then realized that Killian was nowhere to be seen. "Where's your father?"

"Daddy got called to work at the docks and said you would be up soon. He said you were better and would take care of me today."

She felt a pang of guilt from ignoring the little girl. "Well, he's right. I feel much better," she said, smiling at the girl. She just looked so happy that Emma was talking to her at all, and Emma didn't want to mess with that. "We can do whatever you want today." Emma received a toothy smile and a hug for her comment. "So what do you want to do?"

A box of cookies, a hair braiding session, and a Disney marathon later, she saw Serena's eyes start to droop, and immediately brought the girl onto her lap. She stroked her hair, humming a tune she'd been sung as a child at one of the nicer foster homes she'd been sent to in her youth. The little girl snuggled into her chest, sighing out an 'I love you, Mommy,' causing Emma's heart to clench, before she succumbed to sleep. She'd never got to experience this with Henry, and she found herself quickly enjoying the time of getting to be a mother. As she continued to rock the girl, she felt her own eyes start to droop.

Killian had had a long day that day and was hoping tonight wouldn't be as long. He'd been worried about the way Emma had been acting for the past week, questioning everything that was happening. He didn't know why, but he had hoped she'd be okay soon. He reached the door to their place, opened it, and was met with a sight that almost brought tears to his eyes. Emma was lying on the couch, her arm resting protectively over Serena, who was curled into her chest. He sat down his bag, making his way over to the couch. He draped a blanket over the two, before kissing them both on the head.

"My girls," he said with a smile, walking up the stairs to wash the day off of him.


	7. Part 6

Emma took her seat next to Henry, Killian on his other side, in the small hall where the recital was to be held. Serena had been talking about it all week, dancing around the apartment in her outfit. Emma had laughed and danced with her, but on the car ride over, Serena had been dreadfully nervous. Emma had given her some encouraging words and a kiss on the head before sending her off backstage.

The lights dimmed and Killian got his camera ready. Emma took a second to absorb the situation she was in and how she was growing accustomed to parts of it. Her son had grown up with a loving father here. She had a daughter who thought the world of her here. But she didn't grow up in this world. _She _hadn't grown up with parents that loved her. _She _didn't marry the love of her life right out of high school.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she watched Serena twirl around the stage. Her practice had paid off, and she took a very happy bow once the show was over. Emma, Killian, and Henry waited for her and, as soon as she was changed, she came out of the dressing room. Serena bolted into her father's open arms, and he twirled her around. The sight made Emma's heart flutter.

"You did great, sweetheart!" Killian exclaimed, carrying Serena as they walked to the car. He sat her down when they were outside and she and Henry raced to the car. He looked over at Emma, who had a small smile on her face. He eyed her hand and made the decision to take it in his. Since she'd woken up that morning a few weeks ago, things hadn't been going well for them and he missed being close to his wife. He felt her tense for a second, but he was thankful she didn't pull away. "She did wonderful tonight, didn't she?"

"I knew she would. She was so pretty, too. Just like a-" She cut herself off, gathering herself. "Just like a little princess."

"Just like her mother," Killian said with a smile. "My queen and my princess." He looked into the car at Henry and Serena already in the backseat. Emma started to open the passenger door, but he leaned against it. He brought his hand that had been holding hers up to her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "We made some great kids, darling."

She swallowed, looking up at him, before looking back to the two kids in the back. "Yeah… I guess we did." She was so enthralled by the idea that she barely registered that Killian was leaning in to kiss her. She reacted just in time, ducking her head. He sighed in defeat, placing a small kiss on her forehead, and then opened the door for her. She gave him an apologetic smile as she stepped in, before he securely closed the door.

"What's happened to you, Emma?" Killian asked to the air, running his hand over his face. He loved and would love her no matter what; he just wished he knew how to get through to her again.


	8. Part 7

Killian had been sleeping on the couch in the apartment for the last few weeks. He found the ship was too far away, and he wanted to learn any news of Emma as soon as it happened. David hadn't been too keen on the idea of him staying, but, with one look in his eyes, Snow knew how he felt about their daughter. They offered him Emma's bed, but his only thought was it wouldn't be the same if she wasn't curled up with him in.

He was lying on the couch one night, a month since Emma had gone missing, when he heard a strange noise from above him. It was muffled through the wood of the floor above him, so he pulled himself off the couch, and made his way to the metal stairs that led up to Henry's room. He paused and focused on the sound. That's when he realized that it was Henry, and it sounded like he was crying.

Killian looked around the apartment, hoping that one of the grandparents would wake up miraculously and keep him from having to take care of it. He waited for five minutes. Ten. Fifteen. There was no one to save him, and the longer he stood there, the worse he felt for the boy. He heaved a heavy sigh and climbed the stairs.

Henry pretended to be asleep, but he knew he'd been found out. He laid there for a few minutes, trying to steady his breathing, when he felt the bed dip next to him and a hand upon his shoulder. "Henry?"

"She's not coming back, is she?" Henry sniffed.

Killian stiffened. He feared the same thing Henry did, but he couldn't show it. Especially not now. "She'll come back, lad. I swear it."

Henry rolled over to face the pirate and sat up. "But it's been a month. And you guys said she'd have to choose. What's so great about where she is that she wouldn't want to come back to us?"

Killian bowed his head to come down to Henry's eye level. "I'm sure wherever she is, she is fighting to get back to you. She had a bloody sword fight with me to get back to you. She loves you very much, Henry. I saw her dedication to you many times in the other land. If she can find a way to get back, she will. You know your mother. She's a tough lass. Brave. Strong. Must be where you get it." He gave Henry's shoulder a squeeze and was surprised when he was met with a hug. His breath hitched at the boy's closeness, never expecting the little flitter in his heart.

"She's fighting for you, too," Henry mumbled into Killian's chest. "She likes you. She just doesn't know how to work with her feelings."

Killian soaked in the boy's words as he recovered, running his hand down the Henry's back, comforting him. As he felt Henry relax into sleep again, his mind went to Emma. He knew he had to get her back. They were all in agony without her. He'd gone 300 years looking for vengeance. He'd go another 300 years looking for her if he had to. She'd just got her family back. They needed her. And though he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to need her, too.


	9. Part 8

Emma padded up the stairs after finally getting kitchen cleaned up. She and Serena had had another mother/daughter day, and had made a mess making brownies. Killian had scooped her up about fifteen minutes ago to get ready for bed, though, so she was left with her thoughts. It had been slightly over a months since she'd arrived in this Storybrooke, and she was no closer to finding a way home than she had when she first got there. As far as she could tell, this place wasn't magical at all. Ever since her first real morning with Serena, though, it was getting harder to look for ways to go home. But, in the back of her mind, she knew she had a family to get home to. Getting attached was making things hard.

She stopped at the top of the stairs when she heard his voice coming from Serena's bedroom. She couldn't entirely make out what he was saying, so she slowly walked forward and up next to the door and peeked inside.

"-and you're tucked in. Are you ready for a bedtime story?" She nodded excitedly. "What do you want to hear tonight?" he asked, taking a seat on her bed.

"Can you tell me how you and Mommy met?"

Emma's ears perked up. She'd gotten the gist of the story while she was here, but she hadn't heard the entirety of it. Killian cleared his throat before starting to speak. "Well, your Papaw Jones had been asked to head up the shipping division of his company here in Maine. So, we moved from England. I didn't know anyone here, and I wasn't always as strong as I am now. I'd met her when her parents came to welcome us to the neighborhood, but we didn't speak. She was pretty and I was too shy. And to make matters worse, some of the kids in the neighborhood made fun of my accent and pushed me around."

Serena gasped, her eyes starting to droop though. "That's awful."

"Isn't it? But then, your mother swooped in and bested the bullies, chased them off. She was my own personal savior at twelve years old. We became fast friends after that, but it took me until our third year of high school to take her out on a proper date. She didn't even want to at first."

Serena yawned. "What did you do?"

"Took her out sailing in Dad's boats and had dinner out on the water. Kissed her, too. She didn't talk to me for a week. I brought her flowers, told her I was sorry, and then she kissed me. I knew, though, the day she stood up for me."

"Knew what?" Serena's voice was barely a whisper now.

"I knew she was the one for me." He chuckled to himself. "The day she stood up for me, I said to myself, 'I'll marry that girl.' And I did."

Emma had begun to tear up during his story. Their romance was so simple, but he talked about her like she was everything and then some. She could only ever be so lucky to have someone feel like that about her. _You do. You just keep pushing him away._ She was startled when she saw Killian start to stand. Serena's eyes were now closed, and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

She moved away from the doorway, suddenly ashamed that she'd been eavesdropping. Even though she felt like it was something a mother would do. Smile on as her husband gave their child a bedtime story. But she didn't move down the hall quick enough, and Killian was standing there, staring at her. He gave her a sad smile, still upset that she was being distant.

"Goodnight, love," he said, starting to turn toward the stairs.

"You're a great dad," Emma said before he was even a step away. She wasn't lying or trying to make him feel better. She has observed him supporting Henry at his baseball games and dancing with Serena when she wanted to. Love poured from his eyes and his heart when he looked at them, and it blew Emma away that he could be this way.

She took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Getting attached was making things harder, but she couldn't help herself. As her lips hesitantly touched his, she felt the wonderful spark she felt with the Killian from her world. She found it hard to pull away, but she couldn't let things get too far. Not tonight.

"You should get to bed," he said, starting to walk away. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You can sleep in the bed tonight… If you want to, I mean."

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. The smile that was so full of hope. He felt like his wife was starting to come back to him. He reached out and took her hand, and they walked down the hall to their room. They changed, got into bed, and as they laid down, Killian hesitantly put his arm around Emma's waist. And to his happiness, she didn't pull away. _Things are going to be okay. She's coming back._


	10. Part 9

"Don't run off too far, Serena," Emma called, as Serena ran off to the playground. Sensing Serena hadn't listened to her, Emma turned to Henry. It was still weird to see what he'd be like without Neal's genetic influence—all grown up. "Henry, go make sure she doesn't get too far." She was and wasn't her daughter, so she wanted to make sure she was safe for the Emma that was supposed to be here. That's what made things so weird with the Killian here; he was married. Emma may have been the same person, but she hadn't had the life his wife had had. She went back and forth so many times on the subject that it made her head spin sometimes.

Emma looked back to see Killian spreading out a blanket on the ground. They'd decided to have lunch that he'd prepared at the park that day. She couldn't help the small smile that crept up her face. He'd been so patient with her since she'd arrived, and he didn't even know what it meant to her. If she tried to explain what was going on, he'd think she was crazy, so she kept it to herself, still trying to find a way back to Snow, David, Henry, and… _No. _She sighed. She hated to admit it, but she missed the pirate. She missed his little quips, his flirting, his humor, and his strength. She needed some of that around. Shaking her head, she walked over to the blanket and started to sit, but not before Killian took her hand and led her down. She smiled up at him. "Someone's a gentleman."

"I'm always a gentleman, darling," he quipped, pulling the food from the cooler.

It was times like that that made the thoughts of the pirate hard to keep at bay. It was difficult anyway when the man she was around looked just like him and had so many similar personality traits. His passion, drive and sarcasm seemed to bleed through to this universe. She liked to think this is what Killian might be like if vengeance hadn't been such a big part of his life. Perhaps he'd still have that glimmer of innocence in his eye had he been spared the agony of losing the woman he loved with no way of stopping it. She'd sometimes wish, when she was around her Killian, that she could just take the pain away from him, but knew the pain made him who he was. The pain made the connection they had real.

Emma was shocked from her thoughts when she all of a sudden felt Killian sitting down behind her, a leg on either side of her, before pulling her toward him. He had a smile on his face as he watched Henry push Serena on the swings.

"I'm glad we decided to do this," he said, turning his attention to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "We needed a day like this, don't you think?"

This was something she didn't miss from the other world. This was a normal family. This was something that she'd wanted her whole life before things went south; a happy ending. A mother and father that loved her, a husband who was there no matter what, and kids to care for. But she still had her family at home. A family that needed her. She returned the kiss on Killian's cheek, before turning her attention back to Henry and Serena.

"Yeah. We did."

She found herself smiling at the scene again. If she couldn't find a way back home, she could get used to living in this world.


	11. Part 10

Killian's feet carried him as quickly as they could down to the docks. Everything in that apartment reminded him of Emma and how she wasn't there. The leather jacket hanging by the door, the towel in the bathroom that smelled like her, and the badge that still sat on her nightstand all stood as reminders that she had been ripped from him. He'd left the apartment quickly after he'd caught Snow watching what he'd heard was called a movie about a lost princess. As much as he hated to leave in case there was news, he needed to get out of there. He needed the water.

As he reached the end of the dock, the smell of the bay washed over him, taking over his senses. It was almost enough to make him forget about her. _Almost_. Even in his element, she still plagued his thoughts. Ever since the kiss they'd shared on the deck of his ship, he'd been hard pressed to not think about her. But then her walls had shot right back up, and he'd been working ever since to scale them. He wasn't about to let some spell stop him. He'd get her back. But today… Today was a day he was losing hope.

As he stood there, he heard the creaking behind him. He'd suspected that he'd been followed, and the sound only confirmed his suspicions. "You can come out now, lad," he called, before turning to spot Henry hiding behind the podium that held the sand.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay… You seemed upset when you left the apartment," Henry replied, stepping up next to him. "We'll get her back. You know we will."

Killian gave a heavy sigh. "I know, Henry. It's just… Right now, I have no control and that is what's scary. If we can't find another way, it's her choice, and…"

"And she's going to pick us. I know it. You know it. You said so yourself. If she can find a way back, she will." Henry reached out and took Killian's hand, startling him a bit "You gotta have faith and trust in her," Henry said, before chuckling to himself, "and a little bit of pixie dust."

Killian smiled sadly at the boy. "If that were only the case. I'm sure I have some somewhere in the ship."

"I miss her, too, ya know… Especially today…" Henry turned his to look back at the water. "I turned twelve today…"

"Well, lad, why didn't you say anything to your grandparents?" Birthdays seemed to be something celebrated in every world.

Henry shrugged. "With Mom gone, they have enough to worry about. Besides, without her here, I don't feels all that much like celebrating…"

Killian shook his head. "Nonsense. How about we take the ship out for a bit? She needs to stretch her legs, and I can show you the ropes on sailing her."

Henry's face lit up a little bit. "That actually sounds really fun."

Killian smiled down at him before leading him up the gangplank of the Jolly Roger, going about getting the ship ready to set sail. He pointed out ropes for Henry to tie or pull on as the sails filled with wind. He heard Henry let out a laugh, and Killian smiled. He hadn't brought actual joy to someone in a very long time.

Little did those two men know, that in another world, Emma sat on the bed in her apartment, held in the arms of a man who didn't understand why she was crying, as she missed another milestone in her son's life.


	12. Part 11

Emma was surprised when he removed his hands from her eyes and they were standing at the well. She'd only been to it a couple of times in her Storybrooke, and it was the source of magic there. But without magic here, there was nothing she could do with it. She didn't even know if there was the possibility of getting back. That's what made everything about being here so difficult. She missed her family back home beyond belief, but if she couldn't get back… This family here was already starting to grow a place in her heart she didn't know she had.

Emma took small steps up leading up to the well. It was a bit different than the one in her Storybrooke. There was no plaque on the side speaking of the legend. She walked around it halfway, dragging her finger around the rim of it, before looking up at Killian.

"What are we doing here, exactly?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Given recent events and how…odd things have been lately, I thought it would be a good idea to come here. Relish in the memories and all."

She looked down, fearing that if she met his eyes, he'd know that she had no idea what memories he was talking about. She glanced down at the still waters, doing her best to focus on still her voice as well.

"You know there's a legend about this well, right?"

He quirked up his eyebrow in question. "In all my years of living here, I've never heard of it."

"Legend has it that this well can return things that were once lost."

Killian scoffed. "What? Like magic?"

"Exactly like magic, dearie!" A voice boomed from the well.

Emma and Killian both stepped back from the well, the voice taking both of them by surprise. They both recognized the voice as Mr. Gold, but Emma felt a fear go through her as the smoke came up from the well, hovering above the opening, his body starting to appear in it. Killian stood wide eyed at the scene, trying to make sense of what was in front of him. Emma finally gathered herself and stepped forward again.

"Gold, what did you do?"

"What's the matter? Not enjoying yourself here, dearie?" he asked, smirking. "I only gave you the perfect family."

She opened her mouth to speak. He wasn't lying. What she had here was everything she'd wanted as a kid and having even a small taste of it brought up that flicker of hope she'd still had as a young child. "Why did you do this?"

"To break his heart. Simple as that." Gold glanced back at Killian, disgusted by even this version. "You know how he feels about you. Seems like even a different universe doesn't change that."

"Can I get back?" she asked, desperation creeping into her voice.

"Well of course you can! It's always been your choice, but it's also in your power. You've got to figure it out." The smoke started to fade away. "Tick tock, dearie. You can't have both families. I look forward to your decision." As the smoke started to fade even more, she heard a voice. An all too familiar voice that she heard here every day, calling her name.

"_Emma!"_ But it was too late. The cloud was gone, the voice lost on the wind.

Her heart clenched at the sound and she stood there, dumbfounded by what had just occurred. There was a way home, but she was still no closer to figuring out exactly what it was. She knew she had magic. _Maybe it followed me here_. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Killian make his way around to her.

He grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "What the hell was that?" he exclaimed.

Emma looked up, finally realizing that he'd witnessed the entire thing. "I think… I think I need to explain some things to you."


	13. Part 12

Killian felt a tug in his chest. It wasn't painful like he'd felt when he knew something had happened to Emma. It was a pull, telling him he needed to follow it. Out the door. Down the road. Past Gold's shop. Fork away from the old toll bridge. Down the dirt path and through the lush trees. He knew it had to be Emma was pulling him there somehow. _Maybe she's found a way back. _A smile started to sneak its way onto his face, though he tried not to get his hopes up.

He broke through the clearing of the trees and saw the well that he'd heard about from Henry. Henry had told him about the legend, and he'd gone there not long after Emma had disappeared, desperately drinking the water in hopes it would return her to him. What he saw this time was Mr. Gold, his back turned to Killian, staring at a plume of smoke over the opening of the well. And in the plume of smoke, Emma's face floated clear as day.

"I look forward to your decision," said Mr. Gold, his voice chilling and evil.

"Emma!" Killian yelled, rushing forward. He could see Emma's eyes lace with confusion and hurt before she disappeared altogether. Killian turned to Gold, grabbing him by the lapel of his jacket and holding his hook to Gold's neck. "BRING HER BACK, CROCODILE!" He tried to keep his voice from wavering.

"Can't do it, dearie. I've got to leave enough magic for her _if _she chooses to come back." Gold gave a cold smirk. "And even if I could, why would I do that? I've got you right where I want you. Miserable and alone. Just what you deserve," Gold spat back at him.

"I could kill you where you stand!" Killian pressed his hook a bit harder into Gold's neck.

The man scoffed. "No. You can't. You've tried. You've failed. Give up, Hook." Gold brought his cane up to Killian's face before using it to shove him away.

Killian stumbled back, before righting himself, a hard look on his face. "No. I will not let you take another woman I love from me. Not this time!" Killian swung wildly with his hook as Gold disappeared, causing him to hit the ground.

Gold reappeared beside him, flipping him over with his foot. He placed it on the center of Hook's chest. "Oh, so you do love her! And here I thought it was a simple pirate's infatuation with something pretty. But this is good." He pressed his foot into Killian's chest a little harder now. "It'll make it all the more painful when she picks him over you." Gold laughed, giving Killian's chest one last shove.

"What are you talking about?" Killian asked, pulling himself up, poising himself for another possible attack.

"I sent her to a universe where the 'best' possible version of you exists. She has a family that's been there for her for her whole life, a husband who cares for her and two wonderful children. What she's always wanted and could never have here." Gold laughed, the expression he saw on Killian's face bringing him joy. "It's painful, isn't it? The woman you love choosing another man over you. Of course, in your case, a better you."

Killian shook his head. "No. She'll pick me. She'll pick us. I know it."

"You hold on to that thought, dearie. Maybe it'll get you through the lonely nights."

And again, he was gone, leaving Killian alone with a few injuries and a well. He stood up and brushed himself off, making his way over to the opening above the water. He could still picture her face there. He closed his eyes, picturing her smiling face in his head before taking a deep breath. "Come back to me, Emma."


	14. Part 13

Emma and Killian had finally made it back to the apartment. Emma knew that if she was going to explain herself, they didn't need to be out in the open. She didn't know how he would react to what she was going to say, but he deserved the truth, whether he thought she was crazy or not. She sat him on the couch and took the seat next to him, taking a deep breath before starting.

"I'm not from here exactly…"

"Yeah. I got that much from your floating friend in the well," he replied, sarcasm dripping from the comment.

"Do you want the truth or don't you?"

He let out a long sigh, signaling for her to continue. So, she started at the beginning of the story that she knew. How she came to the land without magic as a baby, her life in foster care, her time with Neal, how Henry came to find her, and what happened with the curse. She eventually got around to how in the land where she's from, he was Captain Hook. She was surprised by the lack of comments he gave. He only provided a few nods and some odd glances.

"So I went to see Gold, like he asked. Said something about Hook hurting his heart. He cast a spell, and the next thing I know, I'm in bed next to you."

"… So that's why you asked why I had two hands that first day?" Killian asked, running his hand down his face.

"I just told you that whole story, and that's what you got out of it? That I was shocked you had two hands?" Emma paused for a moment. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

He scoffed, letting out a forced laugh. "Oh I think you're bloody off your rocker… But I can't exactly ignore the floating, smoky head, can I?" He leaned forward, bracing his arms on his legs. "So you're a different Emma from mine… But, God, you're so much like her I really didn't notice. Just that first week you acted so weird and were distant for a while, but… I never suspected you were someone else."

Emma sighed. "Well, I'm not really… I'm just a different version of her… I mean I grew up different than her. And her parents aren't fairy tales… I don't- It's hard to explain… I don't even really understand…"

"So where is she then?" Killian asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I don't know… I mean she _could_ be over there in my place, but it's not likely. Sending me here… It was punishment for Hook…" Emma laughed. "So I really don't know."

"And… If you can't find a way back to your Storybrooke… Are you to stay here, then?"

Emma stood up and started pacing the living room. Gold said she had a choice. If she could figure out a way, she could come back if she wanted. _If I wanted_. The life she was in now was a good life. A life she'd always dreamed of. And she'd grown so close to those here. But it wasn't hers. _But if could be mine._ "I honestly don't know…"


	15. Part 14

"So she didn't even know before now?" David asked, holding Henry close to him on the couch. Killian had recounted his story to the three of them as soon as he'd arrived back at the apartment. Snow had made a fuss over his slightly bloody nose, but Killian had more pressing matters.

"From what I overheard of the conversation, and the look of confusion on her face, she had no idea she even had a choice to make," Killian said, trying to the achy bit of dread sitting in his chest. He couldn't translate the look on her face in his head, and the internal doubt stirred. "That and she still has to find an actual _way_ to get back."

"But she will. Of course she will. She knows she can now!" Henry got up from the couch and stood in front of Killian. "She's going to pick us. We're her family, her real family. No matter how 'perfect' it may be over there, we're what make her who she is. She isn't Emma without us."

Snow, who'd been quiet for most of the discussion, suddenly bolted off the couch and started putting on her coat and scarf. David was right behind her, a confused look on his face. "Snow, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the well. She could come through at any time," she replied quickly, bustling to get everything on. "Who knows what's been going on over there? She's going to need us." After David helped her put on her coat, putting on his own, she turned and looked at him. "I need to see my daughter when she gets here. She's been gone far too long."

Snow didn't really need to say it. They all felt the same way. Emma was a large part of all of their lives; a part they weren't willing to do without. She'd brought her back from the brink of despair and helped Snow get back on the right path to believing in her good again after the incident with Cora. Not only that, but Snow missed the best friend she had in Emma, something she'd missed since the curse broke, but missed even more in the months since she'd disappeared.

Killian felt the same way. His feelings—love—for Emma had started piecing his broken soul back together, and she didn't even realize she was doing it. He knew she deserved more than him. She deserved a wonderful happiness that he didn't know if he could give her, but he was willing to try. She'd convinced him revenge was not the answer long ago, but the current situation made it difficult not to fall back on that feeling, that passion for someone that was enough to consume his soul. But he held himself back, know that if she did choose this life—choose him—he wanted to be close enough to the man she deserved.

"Snow it could be days—weeks even—before she finds a way back," David reasoned, still fumbling with his jacket.

Snow opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Killian. "Then we shall go there every morning and wait for her, and I will wait by the well at night." His eyes met Snow's shocked expression. "She deserves a warm welcome home."

Snow let out a shaky sigh. "Thank you," she mouthed, before heading out the door, the three men following her like ducklings to the mother.


	16. Part 15

Emma had closed herself off again from the family downstairs. It had been a week since Mr. Gold had made contact with her, and that night, when she'd tucked Serena into bed, Emma could barely look her in the eye. She'd tensed up when Henry had hugged her goodnight, as well. She couldn't think straight being around them. She'd even asked Killian to go back to sleeping on the couch after the third night of being unable to have him there. She didn't answer David and Mary Margaret's calls. The only time she left the bedroom was to eat, use the bathroom and shower. It didn't hit her until that last day why she was so miserable.

All she wanted to do was call up her mother and ask her what she should do. All she wanted to do was have her father rub her back and tell her it would be okay. All she wanted to do was to hold Henry—her Henry—and never let him go again. All she wanted to do was walk up to that damn pirate and kiss him senseless. But she couldn't do that here, and she knew that's why she was so miserable. She'd been so enthralled by the perfection of her situation here that Gold had almost gotten his wish. She'd almost picked them. She'd almost picked this Killian and this Henry and little Serena.

Her mind drifted to the young girl who looked at her like Emma like she was the sun and the moon and the stars in the sky. It honestly broke her heart to think about leaving her because she'd become so attached to the little girl. With Serena, Emma got to feel what it was like to be a mother to a child, something she deeply regretted that she never got to experience with Henry. But Serena wasn't right—no, wasn't hers—and she couldn't carry on this charade for the rest of her life when she knew her family was over in the other Storybrooke—her Storybrooke—probably worried sick about her.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a quiet knock against the frame of the door. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and Killian made his way into the room. He gave her a sad smile. "Serena's been asking why you haven't tucked her in lately." He slowly made his way over to the bed, afraid that if he moved too quickly, he'd scare her off. He took a seat as far from her as he could. In his mind, he knew why she'd locked herself away for a while. "You're not staying, are you?"

Emma let out a shaky breath. Hearing someone else say it made it seem less scary to say herself. "I'm sorry… I just can't stay… Here isn't for me. That Henry" she said, pointing to where the rest of the house was, "isn't my Henry. The parents I have here aren't my parents. I don't even have a Serena… And you… I know why she chose you, because you are an amazing man, but I'm not her." She closed her eyes. "And you aren't him…"

Killian slowly nodded, not looking over at her. "Do you know how you'll get back?"

"I have an idea, but… It's a bit difficult to explain… Just…" She felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I'm sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry for, love." He pulled himself up from the bed and made his way back to the door before turning back to her. "I already knew what you'd pick… When you told me about all of them… That light in your eyes told me everything; it was never that bright when you were with us." With that, he pulled the door back open, and she heard his feet patter down the stairs. The patter that matched the tears slipping from her face.


	17. Part 16

"Did you get them?" Emma asked when Killian came back into the apartment. He walked over to her, holding the seemingly empty bottle in his hand out to her. Upon further inspection, Emma could see the two hairs sitting in it.

"I still don't see how your parents' hairs are going to get you home," he replied as she took it from his hands.

Emma held up her finger, signaling him to give her a minute. She took the bottle in her hands and just concentrated. If Gold could appear and send her a message through the well, she thought she could channel her magic and bring out what was in her parents. She knew True Love was the most powerful of all magic, and that's what she was. So she just concentrated. She thought about what she was fighting for, who she was fighting to get back to. She thought about all of the memories she had made with all of them before and after the curse was broken. She pictured her 'not so perfect, but perfect for her' family fighting for her and waiting for her return. She pictured the love that they all shared, and with all of it, she could feel an odd sensation in her hands.

"Emma…"

Emma opened her eyes to see the bottle glowing purple and let out a small laugh. "It transcends all worlds." She smiled at it before it started to slip away. She realized that with that bottle, she could leave and that would be it. She'd never see the people from this Storybrooke ever again.

Emma was so entranced that she didn't even notice that Killian had pulled her up from the couch and was helping her put her coat on or that he'd called Serena into the room. She'd planned to say goodbye but didn't even realize how quickly it had all gone.

"Time to say goodbye to Mommy," Killian said, urging Serena forward.

Emma crouched down to eye level with her. She took a deep shaky breath. "Mommy has to go away for just a little bit, okay? But…" She pushed a piece of Serena's hair behind her ear. "But Mommy will be back really soon."

"But why?" Serena asked, her lip trembling.

Emma gave her a tight hug, not wanting Serena to see her face. "Baby, don't cry. This is just something Mommy has to do."

Killian pulled Serena into his arms, calming her down as he took her down the hall for Henry to take care of for the little bit that he would be gone. Emma knew he didn't want them to see her leave. It was a big enough burden for him to know everything as it was. He was back soon and pulled her out the door and down to the car outside.

Emma and Killian stood at the well, staring at it for a few minutes. She was fiddling with the bottle in her pocket, taking calming breaths.

"Is it too late to ask you to stay?" his voice came suddenly.

She looked over with a sad smile. "There never would've been a time to ask me. As great as you and your family are here, it isn't mine. I didn't grow up with perfect. I grew up broken, and I'm piecing it back together over there." She let go of the bottle in her pocket and took is hand. "You guys will be fine without me. You'll have your Emma—your real Emma—and keep on going like I was never here." She let go of his hand and dug the bottle out, stepping up to the well. "You might want to step back, just in case." She held the bottle out over the opening, ready to let go.

Killian started to step back before taking a large step forward, cupping Emma's face in his hands and kissing her with all the love, anger, frustration, hope and hopelessness he felt. She was still Emma to him. She may have grown up in a different way, but at her core, she was Emma and she was leaving, and it pained him to the core. He finally let her go, looking into her stunned eyes. "Thank you…for the last few months. You're a wonderful woman, Emma." He stood there a few more minutes, just taking her in before stepping back a few yards.

Emma help back the tears as she dropped the bottle into the well, concentrating on what she needed the magic to do. She could feel the pull of it starting deep within her before a huge rush of it came, and she was falling.


	18. Part 17

Killian was up against the well, fighting sleep. He had been doing the same thing every day for a little over a week. He would sit by the well with Emma's family, intermittently taking naps through the day so he could stay up at night while they retired to the apartment. That day, though, he'd been so restless and couldn't find sleep during the day. He couldn't pinpoint the source, but something told him it had to do with the pain in his heart that he knew wasn't his. But as the sun began its descent over the tree line, he found his eyes drifting shut.

Then he heard it, the slight whoosh of air that came from behind him in the well. He scrambled to his feet, staring at the well hoping it wasn't just a noise, praying to whatever higher power there might be that Emma—his Swan—would come out. That's when he saw the hand.

He couldn't stop the yell that came. "Emma!" He rushed forward and took her hand, pulling her up and out of the well. He couldn't believe it. After months of waiting and hoping and praying, she was standing in front of him again, with a shocked and happy expression on her face.

She let out a shaky breath, the tears from before still fresh on her cheeks. She couldn't even process that it had worked and that she was back. She reached out to him, touching him to make sure he was real. A small shaky laugh escaped her then as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but when no words came, she leaned forward quickly, crashing her lips onto his. She let her kiss say all the words she couldn't get out.

Killian responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist, pouring as much into the kiss as she was. She'd been out of his life for far too long, and he needed her to know that he'd never let her go again. The love that had been building up since their first kiss all those months ago was almost tangible in the air around them, and only when the need for air arise did they pull away from each other.

The smile that formed on his lips couldn't have even been slapped off. "Someone's happy to be home." His eyes wondered down her, taking all of her in. "You're here," he whispered, more to himself than her. He leaned his forehead against hers, bringing his hand up to stroke her tear stained cheek. "You came back to me."

"Did you have any doubts?" Looking back, now that she was in his arms, she didn't know why she'd even considered staying. This was her home.

"Maybe for a second before your lad set me straight," he replied, grinning at her like an idiot.

She couldn't help but return his grin before looking around. "Did you…" She looked back at him, fresh tears starting to prick at her eyes. "Did you wait by the well for me?"

"Every day since the Crocodile contacted you. I would wait with your family during the day and keep watch while they retired for the night." He leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips. "I'd wait another three hundred years for you, Emma."

She couldn't help but smile before her eyes widened. "My family!" She pulled away, missing the contact immediately, but grabbed his hand and began running down the path that led to home.

Emma burst through the apartment door, making the family standing around the table jump with surprise. They'd just gotten in from picking up food at Granny's, coats still on. Emma's eyes lit up at the scene. Her now twelve year old son still shorter than she was, her parents still the same age as her standing with shocked looks on their faces. She took one look at them and knew immediately that there was no other choice she could've made.

Henry was the first to pull himself out of the trance she'd put them under. "MOM!" he yelled, running forward, practically tackling her to the ground with his hug.

She bent down quickly and responded to the hug just as eagerly. Her hand smoothed down his hair soothingly. "Oh Henry, I missed you so much." She pulled away a bit, holding his face in her hands. She tried so hard not to let the tears fall. "Happy belated birthday, kid." He couldn't help but chuckle and then hugged her again.

He eventually let go, and she turned to see her parents standing there in disbelief. She didn't waste any time enveloping them both in a hug, needing to know that they were real, that all of it was real. She instantly felt them relax, the stress of the past months of hoping she'd come back washing away in that moment. They finally pulled back from each other, laughing and crying all at the same time.

They sat down in the living room, as Emma told them the story of all that had happened. Killian held her hand the entire time, somehow knowing how painful it was for her to leave that family. He knew she couldn't spend that much time with them and not grow some sort of attachment. She finished up her story of falling into the well, and then took a deep breath. "I have to ask. Did the other Emma—the other me—come here at all?"

They all looked at her in confusion before Snow spoke up. "No one came through from that world that we know of."

Emma was instantly on her feet, grabbing her coat once again. They didn't even need to ask where she was going. The fiery look in her eyes said it all. Mr. Gold was about to get a piece of her mind.


	19. Part 18

"Emma! You can't go in there. The bloody coward has enchantments lining the place!" Killian yelled after her, her family following close behind. "We couldn't get in when we tried."

Emma wasn't listening. She'd grown far too close to the family over there to leave them without making sure things were set right. That family didn't deserve to have their happiness disturbed like it had been. If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was them. The words of her family fell on her deaf ears as she held her hand up to the door and it flew open.

"GOLD!" she screamed, marching up to the counter. He looked stunned for a few seconds, amazed that she'd gotten past his enchantments so quickly.

"Ah, Miss Swan." He looked behind her to see Killian and her family standing behind her, scared but firm. "I see you chose to come back."

"Are they happy?" she asked, fire in her eyes.

"Excuse me, dearie?" He didn't even bother to hide the smirk on his face.

"That family. The other Emma. Is she back with them? Are they happy?" She pounded her fist on the table, and she could feel the magic rising within her. She was trying her best to control it, but she knew it was connected to her emotions. And those emotions were currently a livewire.

He leaned forward, smirk still plastered there for all to see. "Well, as you know… All magic comes with a price." He laughed a little to himself. "And someone had to pay it."

Emma lunged forward before being caught by David. She screamed, struggling against his grip on her waist. "YOU BASTARD! THAT FAMILY WAS INNOCENT!" The glass cases started to shatter, sending shards flying through the air. David continued to drag her back toward the door, trying to avoid getting hit by all of the flying glass. "THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU GOLD! NOTHING!" The familiar roaring whir could be heard from in front of them, a green circle opening up on the floor, and Emma could barely hear David yelling at all of them to leave. Tears were streaming down her face as the walls of the shop started to crack. "ROT IN HELL!" She felt another set of arms grab her legs. She could see Gold's seemingly terrified face as the shop started to bow inward. It was the last she saw inside the shop before she was pulled out completely and rubble fell in front of the door.

Emma and the others watched as the shop crumbled inward, the green hue of light still coming from the windows. By the time the green faded, most of the shop was gone, only a few bricks around the perimeter remaining. Emma let the tears fall as her magic started to dwindle, exhausted from the outburst. She sank to the ground, unable to even think of anything but that family she left behind. _Mommy will be back really soon. _Her words to Serena echoed in her brain, and she let the sobs rake her body. She suddenly felt warmth envelop her and the smell of the sea attack her senses. She cried into Killian's shoulder, unable to stop herself.

"Did she just…?" Henry cut himself off. He knew his mom didn't need to hear what she'd just done. He tried not to think about the fact that Gold was now gone from the town. In the back of his mind, he hoped he survived, for his mother's sake. He knew she couldn't deal with blood on her hands, no matter whose blood it was.

Her family watched on as Emma tried to keep from breaking down again. "They should be happy," she barely whimpered out. "They don't deserve this."

"Shhh… I know, love." He could feel her pain, and it hurt him as well. "Just breathe…" Killian pulled her from the ground, supporting her weight as they walked away from the rubble.

Emma didn't know when they got back to the apartment, but she was sitting on the couch, trying to breathe, like Killian had asked minutes ago—or maybe hours, she stopped keeping track. _In.. Out. In. Out._ She felt couch sink next to her, and she looked up to see Snow.

"Emma, this isn't your fault."

Emma inhaled sharply at her mother's words. She blinked back the tears that weren't even there. They were all gone by that point. Trying her best, she talked around the lump of emotion sitting in her throat. "I know… I just… I gave that little girl false hope. And that's worse than anything."

Snow placed her hand on Emma's back, rubbing it gently. She knew this was going to be a long process, but Emma had stuck with her during her dark times. Snow wasn't about to abandon her daughter in her time of need.

"You're going to be okay, Emma. We're all here."


	20. Epilogue

Emma brought new flowers to the well every week. It was her little way at least paying some kind of tribute to the family that she'd caused irreparable damage to. Killian and Henry went with her when she went, silently keeping watch over her as she stood there. She contemplated drinking from it from time to time—actually did once—in hopes that she could bring the other Emma back, but also to bring herself back.

After the incident of sending Gold through the portal, she refused to even touch magic ever again. She'd slowly started to piece her life back together. She was more loving with her family, knowing that they could slip through her fingers in an instant. Inadvertently being involved in an innocent someone's death would do that to a person. She stopped pushing Killian away. She knew she couldn't stop the feelings growing in her all those months ago on the deck of the ship, but she'd kept pushing them down anyway. Now that all of the events of the last year had happened, she knew she needed him—and love—in her life.

Killian stepped forward, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It's time to go, love. We have dinner with your parents tonight."

Emma turned and gave him a small smile. "It _is_ time to go." She reached up and took his hand off of her shoulder, but continued to hold it. "I love you," she said, suddenly. It had been sitting in the air for weeks, ever since he'd uttered the words to her at the docks. She'd felt it and wanted to say it back, but something had been holding her back; a weight that was bearing heavy on her shoulders. A weight that was finally starting to lift.

He visibly relaxed before her. "Oh, Emma, I love you, too." He kissed her hand before pulling her away from the well.

Once they reached Henry, she took ahold of his. While she would always worry and have some regrets about the family she'd left behind, the family she had here needed her full attention. They loved her, and she loved them. Nothing was ever going to change _that_.

Gold stood in the ruins of the courtyard of his old castle. He still had the smirk that was plastered on his face all those months ago, the sight before him bringing him more joy than anything had in a long time. The weapon he now possessed was going to be his ticket to getting back at all those who had tried to stand in his way, starting with the beloved Charming clan and their newly added pirate.

The woman in front of him threw a ball of fire, setting one of the dead trees alight. He smiled wickedly. "Oh Emma!" he called out. She turned to face him, breathing heavily over her excessive use of magic. "I think it's time we start our real work."

The evil glint in her eyes told him that she was ready for whatever was ahead.


End file.
